


the effect you have on me

by helsinkibaby



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is mad at Myka</p>
            </blockquote>





	the effect you have on me

**Author's Note:**

> For the PDA square on my second bingo card

"You're mad at me."

Pete looked up at Myka's statement, his eyes meeting here and blinking owlishly at her. "Mad at you?" he asked, his voice completely neutral. "I'm not mad at you."

Myka might not have had Steve's ability,  but years of being his Warehouse partner, to say nothing of the last few months of being his out of hours partner, had given her the ability to know when Pete wasn't telling the truth. Right now, that ability was lighting up like the Fourth of July and she shifted on her feet, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "You are," she countered.  "You got out of bed before me this morning, which you never do. And you refused second helpings of breakfast because you just had to get here to catalogue artifacts... You do know Artie wanted to check you haven't been replaced by a doppelgänger?"

Pete looked at her a moment longer, then sighed and shook his head. Placing the artifact he'd been holding carefully down on the shelf, he took a step towards her. "I'm not mad at you, Myks," he told her and she was hard pressed to keep a sigh of relief back. That is, until she heard his next words.  "I'm frustrated."

Myka blinked, tilted her head in confusion. "Frustrated? I thought that things were, you know, going pretty well..."

"Oh, they are." Pete's interruption, slightly characteristic, this time brought relief, as well as a blush to her cheeks. "That's the thing... When it's the two of us, when we're at the B&B, when we're alone, it's great. It's the other times."

"What other times?" He gestured around him to the Warehouse and Myka could feel her frown deepening. "I told you, Pete, we should keep us out of the Warehouse... This is where we work..."

"I know that, ok? And I think I've done a pretty good job with that. Apart from that time when you were, you know, almost vaporised right in front of me and even you agreed that me kissing you then was excusable, right?" The memory had Myka smiling to herself, a shiver running down her spine just as it had that day and she almost missed Pete's next words. "But we weren't at work last night."

"Last night?" Myka didn't know what he meant for a moment because of course they hadn't been at work last night, they'd been at the coffeehouse with the rest of the team, watching Claudia sing...

Oh.

"I didn't dance with you."

"Yes." The word came out on a very un-Pete like sigh. "It was out of hours, out of the Warehouse, on our own time. Claudia was playing your favourite song, which, by the way, I asked her to learn. There were other people dancing, it wouldn't have been just us.  And you told me to sit down."

Myka looked down at the ground, rubbed at a patch of dust with her toe. "I didn't realise." It was no excuse and she knew it, just like she'd known last night that he was hurt, had seen the flash of pain in his eyes before he'd covered it up with a joke about his two left feet. 

"I know." Pete sighed again, then stepped towards her and took her hand in his. "Look, Myka, I love you, ok? And I know you want to keep us on the down low at work, and I get that.  You're not comfortable with PDA, I get that too. But I wasn't going to ravage you on the counter, for crying out loud... I just wanted to dance with you."

Cheeks flushed and not in a good way, Myka wrapped her arms around his neck. Pete returned the hug, his hands splaying on her back. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I guess I'm not good at the whole relationship thing."

Much to her surprise, Pete actually chuckled. "I don't know, it's kinda nice to be the smart one for a change...ow!" That was the response to the punch that he'd probably half been expecting and when she pulled back, met his smiling eyes, she knew she was right. "Still turns me on, by the way."

"I know." Arms still around his neck, she looked around and sure enough, they were still alone. "We could dance now," she suggested. "I'm not Claudia, but I can always hum..."

Pete lifted one eyebrow. "In the Warehouse? Why, Agent Bering, whatever has come over you?"

But he was already adjusting their stance into a waltz hold, was starting to move across the floor with her following his lead. "It's the effect you have on me, Agent Lattimer," she told him and he laughed as he spun her out and pulled her back in again. 

They were laughing and breathless by the time they finished and Myka walked away smiling, resolving to ask Claudia to learn Pete's favourite song for the next open mic night at the coffeehouse. 


End file.
